


Burrow In Deeply

by naom2



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Choking, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naom2/pseuds/naom2
Summary: Jaehyun lets his boyfriend talk him into doing filthy things. Now its just him and Taeyongs almost non-existent gag reflex 🌝





	Burrow In Deeply

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck this is so disgusting I am so sorry for defiling TY with Jaehyun’s dick please pray for me. 
> 
>  
> 
> Title from City Lights

Taeyong was on his back, head almost hanging off the bed with his boyfriend’s dick on his tongue.

Jaehyun pressed in softly, cockhead hitting the back of Taeyong’s throat. His mind already going fucking crazy at the view of beautifully defined lips stretched around his length. The boy under him squeezed the flesh of his leg, urging him to push in further. 

He could take more. He could take everything Jaehyun gave him.

Jaehyun pressed in and his throat gave around his heat with a sick squelch. The pink haired boy’s lips pressed against the base, his nose pressed against the other’s balls. The younger shuddered noticeably, the perverse sound ringing loudly in his ears, looking away for the feeling that he wouldnt last one more second. He must have been still for so long, because he was ripped back to reality when Taeyong coughed wetly, sending a sharp vibration around Jaehyuns dick, he writhed on the bed slightly, forcing out slobber from the sides of his mouth. Jaehyun fucking sobbed at the feeling and pulled away, leaving taeyong a gasping mess. 

“I’m so sorry Yongie-“ he almost started crying.

“M- more,” Taeyong said, barely a whisper.

His eyes gaped at his pretty boyfriend’s face, already looking so wrecked but pleading for more. Puppy eyes overflowing with his thirst for Jaehyun.

He caressed the the older boy’s jawline, running his thumb through the spit and pushing the digit between his lips. Taeyong sucked sweetly, kissing his boyfriend’s palm when he pulled his finger out of his mouth.

Jaehyun’s thumb hooked on the side of his lips, holding his mouth open as he pushed inside and past the resistance met with the tip of his dick.

This time he couldn’t look away.

He was hypnotized by the way Taeyong’s throat visibly bulged around his cock. Jaehyuns eyes grew low and dark, he thrusted slowly, making sure to drag out every disgusting sound he could, and to feel every inch of taeyongs silken insides around his dick. He pulled out agonizingly slow, listening to Taeyong start taking in long, soft, inhales and exhales. He pushed back in fast and felt Taeyongs throat clench his cock as he swallowed,

“Mmmmfuck,” He started growing bolder, trusting that he wouldn’t hurt the other (atleast not in a way he didn’t like. But Taeyong LOVED this) 

He pulled out fast and Taeyong heaved, abdomen tensed for half a second before he let out the sluttiest moan, gasping audibly.

He was so ruined. Lips, nose and cheeks slick with spit and eyes full of tears.

Jaehyun barely let him catch his breath before he pressed into his mouth, pushing quickly through the resistance he met with hesitance before, reveling in the wet squish of Taeyong gagging around his thickness. The sounds that made the younger’s stomach churn in perverse lust were quickly becoming his favorite sounds in the world. 

He stilled his hips, leaving his cock inside of Taeyong. He brought his fingers up to feel the outline of his length, straining against his boyfriends neck. Jaehyun stared in a trance. Taeyong’s hands clenched the flesh of Jaehyun’s thighs weakly, trying to hold out for as long as possible. Coughing sloppily around Jaehyun, barely hearing the other boy’s muffled grunts and moans.

His dick twitched in his shorts at the thought of being happy to get killed with Jaehyun’s cock. 

The lack of air was making him think humorously insane thoughts, he guessed. 

Jaehyun pulled out torturously slow as Taeyong started running out of air, sadistically enjoying the boy’s squirming as he clearly was trying to hold out longer than he possibly could. Taeyong was gasping around the tip of Jaehyun’s cock still in his mouth, and taking time to breathe through his nose. He could tell Jaehyun was close. His dick sopping wet from Taeyong, engorged with an almost red hue.

Taeyong reached up to rub his throat, 

“Inside-“ he managed to say through his sore throat. The pain was so good. 

Jaehyun quickly caught on to what he was trying to say and he smiled softly at his boy. Running his fingers gently along the seam of his lips. Taeyong lived for the soft touches Jaehyun still managed to give him despite being destroyed by him all at the same time.

“Just hold out once more, angel,” he said and Taeyong nodded (almost) innocently. He pressed the head of his dick to Taeyong’s pillowy tongue, letting his baby take a big deep breath before pushing in one last time, pinning Taeyong’s arms down to his sides and fucking into his mouth quickly but carefully. Never pulling out the whole way, the sounds of Taeyong’s wet insides immediately brought him to the edge and he pressed in one last time, abandoning his grip on Taeyong’s arm to instead hold the back of the boy’s neck to keep him attached as he shot cum down his throat, shuddering violently and choking back moans. Taeyong’s hand flew under his shorts to his neglected dick and he fucked into his fist roughly as he felt the thick warmth of Jaehyun forcing itself down his throat, swallowing around him involuntarily. Jaehyun’s eyes shot to Taeyong’s hand and his cock gave one last spurt as he pulled out gently. He quickly got to his knees and wiped the mess he made on Taeyong’s face with his own shirt. He pressed his lips to Taeyong’s neck and whispered encouraging words, while wiping the tears from his eyes.

“So good, my good boy,” he breathed into Taeyong’s ear as he jerked his dick violently, eyebrows furrowing and breaths coming fast and cut off.

“Let go for me, angel.” 

Taeyong took one deep breath and his dick started spurting cum, making a mess on the inside of his shorts. He trembled and whimpered so cutely as his boyfriend peppered kisses all over his face, almost apologizing for making such a mess of him.

Jaehyun pulled his sweet boy’s hand out of his shorts and licked his hand just to get a taste, bringing it to Taeyong’s face after, and watching his tongue as he cleaned his own mess off his hand without hesitation, wiping it dry on the sheets after. Fuck it, he’ll wash them later. 

Jaehyun pulled Taeyong up and carried him to the bathroom, thank god, the rush of blood to his head probably wouldn’t have let him get too far anyways. 

They discarded their gross clothes in the laundry basket, appreciating each-other’s quiet company as they waited for the bathtub to fill up. 

Taeyong ran his fingers into Jaehyun’s fluffy hair, messing it up playfully, and the younger grabbed his wrist, kissing his palm.

“I love you, hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it’s the writer here!
> 
> Since I’ve only started writing literally a day ago, your comments and constructive criticism are very important to me. This is something I’ve wanted to do for a long time, (write smut. wow priorities) but I never had the confidence until now.
> 
> Thank you! 
> 
> Twt: @pisssslut


End file.
